


Evidence

by sakalinte00



Series: Thirty-Prompt: Forest Fire [1]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Chandra burning steak, F/F, Nissa baby gay, Pyromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakalinte00/pseuds/sakalinte00
Summary: Nissa Revane analyzes each member of the Gatewatch over lunch.





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> The first in the 30-prompt table. I don't know how to link the prompt tables. Lol. I needed a break from my other fics and I've been wanting to add to the Chandra/Nissa fics on this site for a while now anyway. So, here it is! :)
> 
> Magic: The Gathering is the property of Wizards of the Coast.  
> All mistakes are mine.

She was a mystery, to put it simply.

Nissa Revane thought she had the excitable pyromancer figured out, thought that there was nothing about her that could surprise Nissa, could catch her off-guard, to take her breath away, but Nissa was wrong.

Now as the elf sat in the home of the Guildpact, on a plane she still hadn’t gotten quite used to, Nissa was completely baffled.

Jace Beleren, their host was reading a scroll, forgoing his lunch to satiate his hunger for knowledge. Gideon Jura had no problems concentrating on his slab of steak, shoving forkfuls of protein into his mouth, but careful enough not to make a mess.

Gideon was a born warrior, systematic in his fighting and strangely gentle when the need arises. Still, he was a little too forward and less sensitive about others’ personal space. But he was a good man, kind and honorable, something Nissa knew he would always be.

Of course, Liliana Vess was nowhere to be found, probably lounging about in her rented quarters a few blocks from Jace’s home or scheming with questionable company on another plane. Nissa was no longer interested in keeping tabs on her and although the necromancer did some unsuspecting things, Nissa merely chalked her actions up to ambition and an insatiable thirst for power.

What baffled her the most involved the young woman sitting next to Gideon, her eyebrows furrowed and her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she twisted and turned the piece of meat on her plate. She had the air of a curious child, trying to uncover secrets on something that was clearly something to be eaten.

Chandra Nalaar was child-like, playful, consistently unpredictable, hard-headed and stubborn. She was exactly like the element the multiverse had gifted her with – fire. The girl had a tendency to set things on fire, much to Jace and Gideon’s chagrin and Nissa was afraid of Chandra’s fickle hold on her emotions and pyromancy, thinking of how easily Chandra could destroy and hurt those around her.

The mystery that gnawed at Nissa was how everything about Chandra Nalaar should terrify her and ward her away, but she found herself drawn to the girl.

Nissa forced her eyes back to her own plate, balancing a few figs on the tip of her fork before she looked through her lashes to catch Chandra setting her food on fire, something Nissa knew Chandra would do, but still, it delighted the elf and made her smile.

Jace looked up from his scroll and scolded Chandra, telling her to stop what she was doing before she set his house on fire. Gideon shot the girl a disapproving look and Nissa did her best to hide her smile from the rest of the Gatewatch.

Chandra seemed unfazed by the chastising the next time Nissa glanced at her. In fact, the girl just frowned as she hacked at her food and devoured it with a fury.

That was it. That was what drew Nissa to the pyromancer, her passion and how it resonated with every single thing she did.

Nissa didn’t raise her head when Jace excused himself from the table, his food almost untouched. Gideon usually swooped in to clear the Guildpact’s plate, grumbling about how wasteful Jace could be and how little he cared for his body.

Usually, Chandra would push herself off the table, her plate clean and ready to push the limits that the others had set for her and Nissa would then be left with Gideon, still finishing Jace’s meal. But this time, Chandra was upset, poking at her steak while Gideon emptied his wine goblet and rose to his feet.

“Excuse me, ladies.” Gideon grunted as he dabbed a piece of cloth at his lips, “I have matters to attend to.”

Nissa and Chandra watched Gideon leave the room, noting how he didn’t need to tell them what he wanted to do with his time.

Chandra suddenly fell quiet and Nissa found this very unusual. She looked over to where Chandra Nalaar sat, a questioning look on the young girl’s face that had quickly been replaced with a nervous smile. Nissa felt a warmth shoot through her chest and unconsciously and pleasantly smiled at the pyromancer.

“The steak’s not that cooked.” Chandra whispered, leaning close to Nissa, “Would you be mad if I finished cooking it right here? I mean, I could just go into the kitchen and do it, but I’m a pyromancer for a reason.”

It was a simple answer with a simple reasoning. If it had been anyone else, Nissa would be miffed, but this was Chandra Nalaar, fiery, spirited, warm and passionate. This was her friend. This was a girl she had slowly, but definitely, grew quite fond of.

“Just be careful.” Nissa kept her voice even, but she didn’t stop the smile on her face.

Chandra beamed at her and it was one of the most beautiful things Nissa had seen in a very long time. It didn’t take much to make Chandra happy and Nissa didn’t want to be the one who kept her from it.

Nissa watched as Chandra slipped her goggles over her soft brown eyes and raised the steak a two feet from her face. Chandra aimed well and a steady jet of flames shot from the tips of her fingers and danced around the piece of meat.

The smell of cooking meat filled the air and Nissa set her utensils down. She could wait for Chandra. They had few moments to themselves and Chandra had even fewer moments where she could express herself freely.

The pyromancer was deep in concentration and Nissa openly stared at her, marveled at this brand new side of Chandra Nalaar that she could commit to her memory.

Chandra had finished her work, chest puffed out and a wide grin on her face. She set her steak back down on her plate and thanked Nissa.

“Don’t tell Jace or Gids, okay?” she asked and Nissa just nodded her agreement. Chandra didn’t need to ask. Nissa would keep that secret if it meant Chandra would smile at her again, grateful for a chance to be everything she was, to be Chandra.

But Chandra Nalaar was a polite girl and did her best to communicate with Nissa clearly and openly. That’s what Nissa loved about her.

Love.

It dawned on the elf as the sound of cutlery scratched against plates. Nissa balanced another fig on her fork and listened to the contented hums of the girl next to her.

She loved Chandra Nalaar.

Nissa silently continued her meal, not noticing how Jace stormed into the room with a disinterested Liliana Vess behind him, glaring at Chandra.

“Chandra, did you just burn your steak in the dining hall?” the Guildpact scratched the stubble on his chin.

“No.” Chandra lied, staring at the big piece of burnt meat on her plate before she sighed and rested her head on her fist. The jig was up. Jace didn’t even need to read her mind to know she was lying.

He went into a spiel about safety and Chandra keeping her powers in check, about fire hazard and how Chandra shouldn’t even attempt potentially dangerous acts inside **his** house. Chandra absentmindedly nodded, forcing her face to look contrite as Jace turned his chastising to Nissa.

“And you, Nissa,” Jace began, shaking his head as he frowned at the elf, “I didn’t expect you to just let Chandra do as she pleased. You know how dangerous that was, right?”

Nissa bit the retort back and simply nodded.

This was no time to argue with Jace. Besides, he would always forgive the Gatewatch for what little rebellions they portrayed. This was kind of their little payback for the way he would always invade their thoughts.

Jace stormed out of the room and Chandra quickly finished her steak. The girl hopped out of her seat, waved at Nissa and Liliana before she jogged out of the room, thanking the elf.

Nissa smiled as she watched the girl disappear, suddenly feeling so alone despite Liliana Vess still standing right in front f her.

Sometimes, Nissa thought, her efforts were fruitless and that her actions had gotten lost in translation. She wasn’t sure if she even wanted to be clear about her fondness for Chandra – about her budding feelings for the girl.

Despite all that she knew about her, she wasn’t sure if whatever feelings she harbored for her would be reciprocated. Nissa feared rejection and what she feared the most was to drive a wedge between her and Chandra.

So, for now, she would be contented in her secret, in the joy Chandra Nalaar brought.

Liliana chuckled, her sultry voice bouncing off the walls. Nissa looked up to see the necromancer smirking at her and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

“And here I thought Chandra was the open book.” Liliana whispered, “You, my little elf, are very obvious.”

“What are you talking about?” Nissa tried to play dumb and squirmed in her seat, a futile tactic that Liliana could easily see through.

“You **like** her.” Liliana teased, leaning close to Nissa, her nose a mere few inches away from Nissa’s. “It’s written all over your face.”

Liliana stood straight and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she smoothed down her dress. Nissa could feel beads of sweat forming on the back of her neck. This anxiety was senseless, but she felt it in full force.

She wasn’t ready for Chandra to know her feelings. She wasn’t even sure of them herself.

“Don’t worry.” Liliana chuckled as she walked to the doorway, “I can keep a secret.”

With that, the necromancer was gone and with her was Nissa’s peace of mind.


End file.
